Jack Scott
Jack Scott is a character in the stage show version of High School Musical. He is an announcer at East High, and replaces Jason Cross as the one that ends up with Kelsi Nielsen. They kind of have a thing. In the Brook End version, the character was divided into two people called Jack and Scott. At the end of the play, Scott and Kelsi flirt and Jack shows any of how Kelsi loves Scott's voice. In the Western High School stage version of "High School Musical 1&2" Andrew Schindler plays Jack Scott as a geek, and social outcast floating between the cliques of East High including the basketball team, drama club, and skaters. He then befriends Kelsi and he joins her with the main cast for the remainder of the show. In the Ashdale Secondary College High School Musical On Stage Verison, Jack Scott is a girl but she is still geeky and instead of being the love interest to Kelsi, she just best friend with her. Her real name in this version is Jacklyn but likes to be called Jack as she's a bit of a tomboy. She's played by Kasey Burgess. In the stage version of "High School Musical 2" Jack Scott returns as Kelsi's boyfriend and is hired at Lava Springs country club along with the rest of the central cast. Biography Jack Scott is a junior at East High School. He is normally geeky and awkward, but possesses a smooth and articulate voice. It is because of his voice that he was given his position as the school P.A. announcer. Jack is very proud of his position and uses the name "Velvet Fog of East High" to represent his announcer persona. During school days Jack is required to make anywhere from two to three announcements. After Christmas break Jack makes an announcement for the winter musical after being reminded by Ms. Darbus. It's during this speech that he reveals his crush on "red-hot composer babe Kelsi Nielsen." Later he reluctantly announces that the callbacks have been rescheduled during the championship basketball game, and science decathlon. Afterwards he is asked by Kelsi to help Troy, and Gabriella make it to the callbacks and still be able to compete. Jack Scott serves as the play to play announcer for the championship game. During the game he meets up with Kelsi and the two hug. After the school year is over Jack Scott is hired by Lava Springs Country Club along with many of the other Wildcats. While their he works as a dishwasher, helps Kelsi practice for the talent show, is the umpire for the Wildcat baseball team, and played the MC at the midsummer nights talent show. During the summer Kelsi and Jack briefly breakup after Kelsi starts writing music for Sharpay, but the two get back together during the talent show. Jack also develops a dislike for Mr. Fulton which is settled when the two stall for the final act of the talent show. Trivia *Jack Scott is a phonetic pun for Jack Squat meaning nothing. This is possibly due to his absence from the films. *Velvet fog is a nickname also used by famous jazz musician Mel Torme. *Jack and Kelsi's unofficial couple name would by "Jacsi." Category:High School Musical characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:American characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Students